


Words Never Said

by Hermionetwo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confession, English project I decided to post, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Sherlocks only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionetwo/pseuds/Hermionetwo
Summary: John never could say what he wanted when his therapist asked. So, due to her suggestion, he must vent his feelings in the best way he could. It just so happened that it was in a form of a poem.





	Words Never Said

The therapist's words echo through my mind,

Telling me to say what's never been said.

Sherlock, why did I have to be so blind?

Your mysterious aura cleared my war-torn head.

It left me craving extra escapades. 

You say you do not have a caring heart,

Yet I have seen it through your ray of shades.

Your murder made me tear my mind apart,

Leaving only realization and guilt.

You frustrate me with your uncaring mask,

But awed by your observational hilt.

I must lose my restrictions to start my task

Of confessing what I wish you knew.

Dear Sherlock Holmes, I fell in love with you.


End file.
